Field
The disclosure relates to the field of boxes and receptacles, and in particular, to reusable stackable receptacles used for shipping and organizing goods and items, including perishable foods. Also disclosed herein are methods of making said reusable stackable receptacles.
Description
An increasing demand for the shipment of goods, including perishable goods, presents the problem of efficiently delivering these goods. In particular, it is difficult to deliver such goods without damaging the goods within the box. Perishable goods in particular are difficult to ship because of the need to adequately control the environment inside the shipping container, such as the temperature.
In addition to the difficulty of protecting the goods located in the boxes, there is the added problem of protecting the shipping box itself. For the shipment of perishable goods, in particular, it is sometimes commonplace to reuse the shipping container. Many goods, including perishable items, release moisture or create condensation, which penetrates the shipping container, resulting in a rapid breakdown of the shipping container such that it is unfit for reuse. Other goods soil the shipping container such that it would be unfit for reuse without first cleaning the container. In addition, the nature of reusing shipping containers presents the problem of damaging the boxes as a result of the constant handling and reuse.
Because the shipment of goods, including perishable foods, is ever increasing, it is increasingly necessary to organize the individual items within a suitable container, and to further organize the mass of orders. Typically, such organization is performed through stacking. However, many shipping boxes are unable to adequately stack in such a manner that the goods inside are sufficiently protected and the stacked boxes themselves are stacked in a stable manner.